Don and Jess: The Party's Over
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Danny's not the only one with the Blue Flu. FA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. So the Blue Flu. Danny stands his ground very well (E/N: I don't know. I was pretty ** at him) and I was thinking, what if Danny wasn't the only member of the team to stand their ground? You all know who I mean. Have fun.

Disclaimer: *looks under bed* Nope not there. *looks in closet* Nope not there either. *shrugs shoulders* Sorry can't find it.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don looked around the empty squad room with only mild annoyance but mostly understanding. He knew that the cops had every right to stay at home until they got what they wanted and he would gladly do the same, but Jess was already there. They had talked about it and decided, only one of them could do it.

"Don." Don was pulled out of his thoughts as Jarvis stopped in front of him. "Where's your wife?" Jarvis asked.

Don cleared his throat. "At home where she wants to be."

"Are you handling things O.K without her?" Jarvis asked.

"I'm fine sir." Don said. "And even if I wasn't, I wouldn't ask Jess to stop doing something she believes is right."

Jarvis nodded. "Believe it or not Don, I understand."

"I'm glad sir." Don said. "Makes things a whole lot easier."

Jarvis sat in Jess' chair. "I hear Messer is out as well."

Don nodded. "Yes sir. Lindsay's supporting him one hundred percent. Although, Hawkes isn't taking it too well."

"He thinks Messer is being irresponsible." Jarvis assumed.

"Yeah. He thinks Danny should be upholding the oath we took." Don said. "And that he should be thinking about the baby and the money they're going to need that he's not earning."

Jarvis gave Don a look that made the younger man shift uncomfortably.

"What about you and Jess?" Jarvis asked.

"What about us?" Don countered.

"Any plans for kids in the near future?" Jarvis asked bluntly.

Don coughed. "Ah not at the moment sir. We do want kids but we want to be just us for a little longer."

"Well don't wait too long." Jarvis said. "My wife and I waited and I could barely keep up with my girls as they grew up."

Don smiled. "We talked recently. Seeing Danny and Lindsay as they're getting ready for their baby has made us realize that maybe we're ready too."

Jarvis gave Don a smile that could only be described as fatherly.

"Good for you Don." Jarvis said. "Now the real reason I came over here. There was a fight downtown. I'm heading over, wanna tag along?"

Don stood and grabbed his coat. "Be glad to."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don stood speechless in Mac's office holding the check that Dunbrook had given Mac.

"This is going to put a quick end to the Blue Flu." Mac said.

Don nodded and finally got his voice back. "Yeah Danny and Jess can come back."

Mac frowned. "Jess was out too?"

Don nodded. "Yeah we both agreed something needed to be done. We couldn't both be out cause we need money and Jess said since I make more she'd stay home."

Mac nodded. "That makes sense. Well you can head home and let your wife know you'll both be bringing paychecks home again."

Don smiled and handed the check back to Mac. "I think I'll go do just that."

Mac laughed as Don left

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don walked into the apartment and took off his badge and gun. Setting them down he walked into the kitchen where he could hear Jess singing along with whatever CD she was listening to.

"Hey babe." Don said as he walked into the kitchen.

Jess turned to face Don after pausing the music. "Hey you. How was work?"

Don walked up to Jess and placed his hands on her waist. "Busy but I knew it was going to be. What did you do?"

Jess winced and looked at the ground. "I sat around and felt guilty for most of the day."

Don used his left index finger to lift Jess' face back to his. "I thought we agreed that you wouldn't feel guilty. We both wanted to do this."

Jess sighed. "I know but I still felt bad that you were stuck with everything."

Don pulled Jess against him and rested his chin on her head while she buried her face in his chest.

"Don't worry about it. Jarvis and I had fun today." Don said. "He was saying it had been a while since he had done the grunt work and liked doing it again. I get the feeling the boss may be leaving the squad room more often."

Jess smiled. "That'll be fun. The only one without a partner is Mulligan."

Don snorted. "Well that should be interesting to watch."

Jess laughed and hugged Don tighter.

"I do have some good news." Don said, not believing that he had forgotten.

"What's that?" Jess asked.

"The Blue Flu will be over by morning." Don said.

Jess pulled back and frowned. "How?"

"Robert Dunbrook." Don said. "Gave Mac a huge check to cover the cop salaries. Twenty mill.

Jess' eyes bugged. "Holy crap." she paused for a second. "Are we going to have problems with Dunbrook?"

Don shrugged. "Mac's thinking we will but only time will tell."

Jess sighed. "Well at least Danny and I can come back to work."

Don nodded. "That's what I was thinking."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

The next day Jarvis walked out of his office and saw Jess sitting at her desk talking and laughing with Don.

"Well it's nice to have both Detective Flacks back." Jarvis said joining them. "Should I ask what's so funny?"

Don calmed down enough to talk. "Apparently Mulligan walked into the locker room while Jess was changing and is now avoiding me because he thinks I'm going to hurt him for it."

Jarvis laughed. "I was wondering where he went to."

"He took his paperwork into interview three and won't come out." Jess said.

Jarvis shook his head. "It's good to have you back Jess."

Jess smiled. "It's good to be back sir."

"I'll go get Will." Jarvis pointed over his shoulder. "You two get to work."

Both nodded and watched Jarvis as he opened the interview room door.

"Alright Mulligan, what's this I hear about you walking in on Jess?" Jarvis said in his best commanding tone.

Don and Jess fell into laughter again.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Well I think that went well but as I've pointed out before and will again, I'm just the author and know nothing. It's you the readers who know everything so let me know what you think, flame policy is still there and thanks for reading.

Oh also, notice I was wrong, I managed to get another story done before Vermont. I'm doing good. I should be done with season five my mid to the end of August and then onto my version of season six meaning....FLACK BABY!!!!!!!!!

End Transmission

EEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP!!!!! FLACK BABY!!! *faint* *gets back up* Okay, I'm good. SARAH HERE!! I was laughing through the whole ending and wound up getting looked at like I had 30 heads by my family. *shrugs* who cares! Okay, easy edit, funny story. *smile* I think I didn't have but 1 spelling error! YAY LACY!! *claps* Adios muchachos/as!!!!!!!!


End file.
